


Fight for Me

by Emmilyne



Series: Our Lives As Heroes [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 4x10, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:45:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5779225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmilyne/pseuds/Emmilyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That moment after Oliver brings Felicity to the hospital, but before he starts kicking some ghost ass.  Missing 4x10 moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight for Me

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written something this short, this quick, or posted this fast in my life. I hope it’s not a mess.

“Mr. Queen?”

It took him a minute to recognize that someone was speaking to him.   Oliver felt like he was moving through pea soup, stuck in a haze between some weird flashback of his sister’s almost death the year before and his worst nightmare come true.   The only thing that felt real was the way the ring… _her_ ring cut into his palm.

“Mr. Queen?” 

The doctor’s voice was louder and more insistent the second time.  Maybe that was why Oliver was finally able to meet the man’s eyes and nod. He tried to speak, but he wasn’t sure if any words came out.   The terror, the all encompassing fear that Felicity was…it was suffocating.

“We’re prepping the O.R. for emergency surgery now.”

“Ok,” Oliver managed this time, because surgery was good, right?  Surgery meant _not dead._   Surgery meant hope, that they could fix her.

“She’s stabilized for now.”

_That_ finally woke Oliver up.  He was actually able to stand up from where he was slouched against the wall and listen, really listen.

Stabilized.  Felicity was _stabilized_.  Not dead.  Stabilized.  Going to surgery where they would fix this…this horrible thing that Oliver had allowed to happen to her.

“We have to take Ms. Smoak up in a few minutes, but she’s awake—”

_“Awake?”_ Oliver gasped it.  Hell, he may have even yelled it.  Because, damn it, he really hadn't even dared to hope for that.

The doctor smiled.  “She’s awake,” he confirmed.  “You only have a few minutes, but I’m sure you’ll want to—”

Oliver nodded, not letting the man finish before he turned and stumbled back into Felicity’s room like drunkard.  He wasn't going to be able to believe she was alive until he saw for himself.  He kept seeing the monitor flat line…

Shaking off those dangerous thoughts, Oliver reached the stretcher.  Felicity’s clothes had been sliced off…she had loved that jacket…and a simple white sheet thrown over her.  She was covered in wires and tubes, an oxygen mask over her face, but she blinked her eyes open when he approached and Oliver almost broke down and sobbed.

“Hey,” he murmured, managing an almost smile. Felicity reached for the mask weakly, but Oliver grabbed her hand.  “No, honey, you need that.”

Felicity squeezed his hand, just enough for him to feel it.  Her eyes were wide and questioning, making Oliver gulp.  “They’re taking you to surgery.  They’re going to fix you, ok?”

She managed a small nod and squeezed his hand again and Oliver pressed a kiss to her forehead.  “I’m…” He swallowed through a tight throat.  “I'm going to get the people who…I’m going to get Darhk.  I'm going to _stop_ everyone responsible for doing this to you, Felicity.   I _promise_.”

“Oliver…” It was barely a whisper of a sound behind the foggy mask.

“Shhhh…” Oliver kissed her hand, where her ring should be.  “You just fight for me, ok?  You _fight_.”

Felicity mouthed “I love you,” and it was so reminiscent of her trying to talk through the glass of the gas chamber that it almost broke him. 

“I love _you_ ,” Oliver rasped.

“Mr. Queen, Ms. Smoak, we have to go now,” the sympathetic voice of a nurse broke in.

Oliver nodded, kissing her forehead one more time and whispering, “ _Fight_ ,” one last time.

There was a team of doctors and nurses that took her away, who wheeled her out of the room and down the hallway.  Oliver could only watch as she went, clutching her ring until his hand bled.  But as soon as she was out of sight he was in motion, striding through the hallway with a new purpose. 

The others were just arriving.   Donna and John.  Laurel and Thea.   But Oliver didn’t pause.  He couldn't.

“Ollie, what—?”

His sister called to him, but Oliver just held his hand up to stop her and kept walking.  There was only one thing on his mind now.  He wasn’t coming back until Darhk was behind bars or six feet under.

So help him God.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my new head cannon. So there, _Arrow_ writers! :P


End file.
